Bicycle frames typically include a number of tubes joined together at their ends to form for example a main frame loop of a head, down, top and seat tubes with tubes for chainstays and seatstays extending rearwardly from the seat tube. Many known constructions provide lug type junction members at each point of connection between the tubes such that the junction member and ends of the tubes overlap. This has the disadvantage of increasing the weight of the frame and giving rise to localized concentration of forces.
Other known constructions mold the entire bike frame as a monocoque construction in a single molding process. Further, other known constructions mold only parts of the frame in a semi-monocoque construction. Monocoque construction and the prior semi-monocoque constructions have the disadvantages of difficulty in execution and high costs.